I'll Never Forget
by JessRobStar
Summary: Terra leaves Jumpcity after her betrayal of the Titans and of course Beastboy takes the news rather bad. Beastboy thinks he'll never forget Terra but what happens when a certain goth girl changes everything?-Set during Aftershock Part 2 TerraxBBxRae


**Set during Aftershock Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

Terra walks to the edge of the cliff to go see if Slade was really gone and he shoots up from nowhere and kicks her causing her to slam down onto the ground as she lets out a groan she stammers back up onto her knees shaking as Slade picks her up my the shirt and lifts her up in the air. Terra opens her eyes and looks at Slade her eyes glowing yellow. "You. Can't. Control. Me. Anymore!" Terra yells throwing a massive rock at Slade causing him to fall to the ground. Terra grabs a large rock with a sharp point on the end of the rock and shoots it straight at Slade as it hits his chest and you can see blood spurting Terra flies back down to the rest of the Titans. "Hope that makes up for something" Terra says passing them.

"But I'd better go" Terra says flying off on her rock.

"Terra! Come back, I forgive you!" Beastboy yells changing form into a falcon and flying off after Terra out of the cave and finds Terra nowhere to be found. "Terra!" Beastboy yells flying back inside the cave and changing back to human form. "Terra's gone" Beastboy says sadly falling to the ground.

"We'll find her Beastboy, someday" Robin says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes! We will find her Beastboy I am sure of it" Starfire says. Beastboy smiles sadly.

"Thanks guys, I just want to head back to the tower then and get my mind off it" Beastboy says sadly. "Beastboy if it makes you feel better when we get back I'll track down her down using my powers" Raven says smiling shyly. Beastboy smiles.

"Thanks Rae, I mean it" Beastboy says as Raven tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. They all head back to the tower and Raven automatically heads to her room to start her meditation.

"Azarath metrion Zinthos!" Raven says flying up into the air when she starts thinking about Terra and Beastboy. "Why does he have to love her so much and not at all be into me!" I say as I fall to the ground as tears fall down my cheek. There was three knocks on the door. The sad thing was Raven only agreed to do it to please Beastboy. There were three knocks on the door suddenly.

"Hey uh Rae, how's it going with finding Terra?" Beastboy asks.

"Couldn't do it, can you leave now?" Raven asks sitting down on her knees tears falling down her face. "Rae? What's up? You seem sad" Beastboy says.

"And that's why I want to be left alone" Raven says trying to stop herself from sobbing. Beastboy opens the door and looks at the girl sadly. "Rae! Whats wrong?" Beastboy asks sitting down next to the girl. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone" Raven says raising her voice. Beastboy moves back slightly, afraid of the girl. "Rae, come on? You know you can tell me? I'm here to listen" Beastboy says.

"You're here to listen now eh? What about when I said there was something odd about Terra and that we shouldn't trust her, how about that?" Raven remarks. Beastboy looks at Raven his eyes holding a sorrow expression "Don't even go there Rae, you trusted her too" Beastboy says. Raven nods sadly. "If you need me Rae, I'll always be there for you, I know I've been busy with Terra but when it counts I'll be there I promise" Beastboy says smiling sadly and leaves Raven's room.

Raven clears the tears from her eyes as Robin comes into her room. "Hey Raven, you got some mail" Robin says as Raven reaches out and grabs it off Robin who smiles and walks off. Raven looks at the back of the envelope to see who it's from but says nothing. Raven sighs opening the envelope.

_To Raven _

_We didn't really get along I know, and you definitely had your doubts about me but I give you my permission to go along with Beastboy, I want you two together because I know that if you two do get together, he'll forget about me. I know for a fact that you both like each other, just go for it, I know we are completely opposite from each other but just go for it, for my sake as well as yours._

_Terra_

_P.S I'm sorry for betraying you Raven, I hope one day you can forgive me._

_P.S Please help Beastboy, I know he's hurt._

Raven smiles sadly and heads out of her room to Beastboy's room and knocks on the door, Beastboy opens the door and looks at Raven shocked. "Rae? What's up?" Beastboy asks.

"I wanted to know if you were busy tonight, to go out for pizza or something?" Raven asks fidgeting with her hands. "You never want to do anything, whats up?" Beastboy asks.

"Well I just thought that we should make do with the time we have you know? I mean in any of our fights we could die or get seriously injured so I just thought-" Raven says rubbing the back of her neck shyly. "I get it but usually the guy asks the girl if they want to go out on a date" Beastboy says smiling. Raven smiles sadly. "Well you've got a lot on your plate, someone needs to look after you" Raven says. "I'll go under one condition" Beastboy says.

"Yeah?" Raven asks, Beastboy moves closer to Raven and smiles.

"Ditch the outfit and where something beautiful" Beastboy says.

"Yeah, fine. Just know I'm doing this because Terra" Raven says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "If that was true you'd never have agreed to ditch the outfit for the night" Beastboy says.

"Damn you" Raven says

"May I ask what changed your mind? I mean just twenty minutes ago you were telling me to leave you alone?" Beastboy asks.

"Just someone changed my mind" Raven says thinking back to the note from Terra.

"And who would that be? If you don't mind saying you know I don't mind" Beastboy says scratching the back of his green hair. "Doesn't matter" Raven says, Beastboy smiles sadly, Beastboy looks through the door and sees Robin standing there peeking through. "Robin?" Beastboy says questionably. "Uh hey, I wanted to talk to Raven" Robin says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure" Raven says walking off with Robin.

**So what do you think? How was it? More chapters to go of course. Please review?**


End file.
